Current trends in the health care delivery system and their impact on the gastroenterology research community have resulted in a shortage of basic, clinical and translational science investigators in this field. To help remedy this problem we sought and received funding for training academic gastroenterologists in 2003 through the T-32 mechanism. The continued need for increasing the limited pool of physician scientists and the MCW Division of Gastroenterology's excellent track record of training academic gastroenterologists provide the impetus for submission of this competitive renewal proposal. The objective of the proposed training grant is to train and prepare interested fellows for a research career in academic gastroenterology. To achieve this goal we have designed a rigorous, multidisciplinary program based on a long history of interdisciplinary collaboration between faculty investigators from the Gastroenterology Division and the Biophysics, Neurology, Otolaryngology and Physical Medicine Departments at MCW. The program offers training in two understudied areas of gastrointestinal research with paramount clinical significance in terms of human suffering and health care resource utilization namely 1) upper Gl and aerodigestive tract sensory motor function and their functional relationship and 2) neurogastroenterology and brain-gut interaction. The proposed training grant benefits from a) the support, enthusiasm and commitment of our strong program faculty who are prepared to devote adequate time, energy and laboratory resources to the successful traing of the next generation of investigators equipped with the multidisciplinary knowledge and skills necessary to advance the forefront of Gl research across the traditional boundaries of a single discipline and b) a structured program comprised of i) training in modern investigative tools and skills; ii) didactic instruction in research design and methods, biostatistics, human subject protection, ethical and regulatory issues inhuman research; iii) mentoring in grantsmanship, preparation and presentation of data and manuscripts, critical thinking all in an environment fostering collaboration and team building. The overall aims of this proposal remain essentially unchanged but we have modified the curriculum to now include mandatory courses in neurophysiology as suggested by the previous review. In addition, we have expanded the pool of mentors, which now includes both women and minorities.